El pasado nunca muere
by Elonier
Summary: Voldemort se volverá a encontrar con alguien que fue muy importante en su pasado
1. Chapter 1

Aiya! Aquí os presento mi nuevo fict, que juro que acabaré. Trata sobre Voldemort, como ya sabéis, y es una historia que transcurre en el 7º libro de harry Potter, pero que a la vez contiene fragmentos del pasado de Voldemort. Gracias y no olvidéis hacer clic en el botón de los reviews XD!

_Juntos para siempre_

Albus Dumbledore dejó de revolver los pergaminoss que había sobre su escritorio y miró la copiosa lluvia que caía fuera. En un par de horas tendría que ir a una reunión con la Orden y tendría que decirles que Voldemort estaba ganando la partida. En su corazón siempre tuvo la esperanza de que apareciese algo o alguien que cambiase las cosas, pero ahora comprendía que había sido la sombra de una ilusión. Estaban solos en esta batalla, y morirían o vivirían juntos, pues ése era el sentido de la Orden del Fénix: unión frente a la oscuridad inexorable, disposición a aceptar el destino, por fatídico que fuese. Juntos para siempre.

Suspiró y volvió a revolver los pergaminos, intentando ordenarlos sin lograr ningún resultado. Las palabras volvieron a su mente '_Juntos para siempre...'_. Quizá hubiese una posibilidad de salvación. Quizá, después de más de sesenta años, Dumbledore podría haber encontrado el punto débil de Lord Voldemort.


	2. Visita al nº53

Nuestros peores temores se han confirmado: Voldemort ha descubierto la segunda parte de la profecía. Ahora volcará todos sus esfuerzos en acabar con Harry- dijo Dumbledore.

Entonces, ¿qué haremos?¿Nos quedaremos aquí sentados esperando a que ese...malvado acabe con Harry?- exclamó la señora Weasley, angustiada.

Dumbledore levantó su mano derecha pidiendo silencio.

Aún queda esperanza para Harry. He de ir a buscar a alguien, alguien que jugó un papel importante en la juventud de Voldemort. Quizá pueda hacer que la situación cambie. Voldemort ya está perdido pero, si en algún rincón de su alma queda algo de Tom Riddle, quizás podamos rescatarlo.

Vamos, Albus- observó Moody-. ¿No estarás insinuando que podemos pasar a Voldemort a nuestro bando?

No, eso no pasará nunca – dijo Dumbledore -. Pero quizás podamos recordarle lo que es el alma.

Y bien, ¿quién es esa persona?- dijo Snape.

Lo sabréis pronto. He de ir ahora a Canterbury. Me acompañarán Lupin y Aura Tompkins- dijo Dumbledore. Miró su reloj -. Es tarde. Si nos vamos ahora quizás podamos encontrar esta misma noche lo que buscamos.

Eran las siete de la tarde. Los tres magos llegaron a una pequeña callecita y se pararon en el número 53.

Es aquí – dijo Dumbledore.

Se adelantó y tocó el timbre. La puerta se abrió sola, y los tres visitantes entraron. Era una bonita casa que parecía un anticuario muggle, aunque en realidad muchos objetos eran mágicos.

Una voz tranquilizadora les dijo:

Adelante, pasad. Os estaba esperando.

Llegaron a un grán salón, y en un sillón de orejas, frente al fuego, vieron a una señora de unos sesenta años. Era visible que había sido notablemente bella, y en cierta forma lo seguía siendo, pero era una belleza espiritual, era una belleza que estaba por encima de lo físico.

Llevaba una túnica azul marino decorada con estrellas doradas, del mismo dorado del cordel con el que se había hecho un elegante moño. Su presencia imponía, y ella lo sabía. Sus ojos azules pasaban de la joven de veintitrés años, recién ingresada en la Orden, al maduro hombre de cabellos grises, pero prontó fijó su mirada en Dumbledore y dijo:

Y bien, Albus. ¿No me vas a presentar a estos jóvenes?

Por supuesto – dijo éste, sonriendo. Éste es Remus Lupin, un importante miembro de la Órden del Fénix, que lleva con nosotros desde el principio. Y ésta joven es Aura Tompkins, nieta de Ralf Tompkins. Supongo que lo recuerdas...

Sí, claro – suspiró la mujer-. Era un buen hombre...

Remus, Aura, os presento a Ariadne Miller, que, aunque en el anonimato, jugó un importante papel en la primera guerra.

Un placer – dijo Ariadne -. Pero será mejor que nos sentemos todos. ¿Queréis un té? Acabo de prepararlo...

Con el té ya servido, Ariadne volvió a hablar:

No esta vez, Albus. Sé lo que quieres, pero esta vez no puedo ayudarte. He sufrido demasiado.

Eres una bruja muy poderosa – dijo Dumbledore -. Sabes que te aprecio mucho y que no recurriría a ti sin necesidad, pero la vida de un muchacho de diecisiete años está en juego. Lo sabes bien.

Harry Potter es una figura muy conocida y apreciada. Pero si te ayudo morirán más inocentes. Aún más de los que morirán si me niego.

Demasiado bien sabes que no es cierto. Creo que ya es el momento de que me cuentes lo que pasó Ariadne. Cuéntame qué te hizo dejar de luchar.

Ariadne se levantó del sofá y fue hasta una mesa próxima. Cogió un marco y se lo entregó a Dumbledore mientras se sentaba.

En la foto se veía a una muchacha de unos veinticinco años que sonreía despreocupada. Tenía los mismos ojos de Ariadne. Los cabellos, largos y oscuros, le caían en largas ondas hasta la cintura.

Es Edith, mi hija – dijo Ariadne -. Tú la conociste cuando era pequeña. Fue Premio Anual en Howgarts y la primera de su promoción cuando estudió para ser medimaga. Voldemort la mató cuando estaba atendiendo a un herido tras una sangrienta batalla con los mortífagos. ¿Lo entiendes, Albus? ¡Mató a su propia hija!.

Se hizo un silencio atronador en la sala. Lupin y Aura se miraron, con los ojos como platos.

Pero... pero...usted...Voldemort...

Nos conocimos en Howgarts. Él era cinco años mayor que yo, pero nos enamoramos. Me dijo que esperaría aque yo creciese, y que entonces pondría el mundo a mis pies. Me dijo que sólo tenía que esperar. Salí de Howgarts y comenzamos una relación formal y estable, como me había prometido. Pero yo sabía que él no era el mismo. Tal vez, simplemente, le estuviese comenzando a conocer como era realmente. El caso es que se dedicó a las Artes Oscuras, y fue creciendo en poder. Él me lo ocultaba, pero yo lo sabía , lo veía en sus ojos. Cuando emergió como Lord Voldemort yo huí, pero pronto descubría que estaba embarazada. Acudí a Dumbledore y él meescondió, nos protegió a mi hija y a mí. Pero ahora Edith está muerta, y yo desearía estarlo- acabó Ariadne.

Pero, ¿él sabía que Edith era hija suya? – preguntó Aura.

No lo sé – dijo Ariadne -. Si lo hubiese sabido, seguramente la habría venido a buscar para unirla a sus filas. Pero quizá lo descubriese y decidiera dejarnos en paz. Es difícil saber lo que Voldemort _piensa._ Y digo pensar porque no siente.A propósita, Aura, querida, me recuerdas bastante a Edith. Es lógico, porque estamos emparentados.

Si te recuerda tanto a Edith, podrías luchar por salvarla – dijo Dumbledore -. Lucha por tu hija, Ariadne. Lucha por ella de la misma forma que luchabas cuando estaba viva.


End file.
